4Koma Ninpoutou
The is a weapon invented by Sento Kiryu and designed for Kamen Rider Build's NinninComic Form. It is available to him in any form using the Ninjya or Comic Fullbottle. Its design is based off a katana, a four-panel comic strip, and a fountain pen. Designhttp://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/4komaninpoutou/ * : Ninja actuating device attached to the 4Koma Ninpoutou. When choosing it, press the Vortex Trigger once and press the trigger again to activate the Art of Cloning. Multiple bodies of weapons users appear and join the battle as allies. * : Ninja actuating device attached to the 4Koma Ninpoutou. When choosing it, press the Vortex Trigger twice and press the trigger again to activate the Art of Fire Releasing. It is possible to feed out a burning slash (Flame Slash) wearing a violent flame. * : Ninja actuating device attached to the 4Koma Ninpoutou. When choosing it, press the Vortex Trigger three times and press the trigger again to activate the Art of Wind Releasing. It is possible to feed out a windy slash (Tornado Slash) that cuts enemies by activating it. * : Ninja actuating device attached to the 4Koma Ninpoutou. When choosing it, press the Vortex Trigger four times and press the trigger again to activate the Art of Wind Camouflage. A dense smoke curtain spewed from the blade blinds the enemy's eyes and covers itself. * : A pen-type materialization device attached to the 4Koma Ninpoutou. It is possible to materialize the picture drawn with the pen at the tip of the weapon. In addition, materialized pictures show the abilities and effects just like the image of the drawing. The tip is very sharp and can be used for piercing attacks. * : The blade of the 4Koma Ninpoutou. It has a function to control the shape of the blade, it can be changed into a sawtooth blade or a double blade. Since it changes to a safe shape without cutting force during non-battle, there is no problem even if the user touches it with bare hands. * : The trigger of the 4Koma Ninpoutou used to select and invoke a ninjutsu. Various ninjutsu are selected according to the number of times the trigger is pulled. * : The grip part of the 4Koma Ninpoutou. The motion detecting system within it optimizes the blade's own behavior at the time of the attack by analyzing the enemy's behavior, and the user's own habits. Finishers The 4Koma Ninpoutou has four different finishers, depending on how many times the Vortex Trigger is pulled; the panels light up in ascending order. * : Build creates a number of clones of himself that attack together. * : Build delivers a flaming slash attack. While performing this attack, the 4Koma Ninpoutou announces . * : Build creates a tornado around the blade. While performing this attack, the 4Koma Ninpoutou announces . * : Build teleports a short distance away in a puff of smoke. While performing this attack, the 4Koma Ninpoutou announces , with a heavy drumbeat when he disappears and reappears. Clone Jutsu (Step 1 - Clone Creation).png|Clone Jutsu (Step 1: Clone Creation) Clone Jutsu (Step 2 - Clone Movement).png|Clone Jutsu (Step 2: Clone Movement) Fire Jutsu.png|Fire Jutsu (with Clone Jutsu already active) Kaen Giri Blast.png|Fire Jutsu (Blazing Slash) Wind Jutsu.png|Wind Jutsu Tatsumaki Giri.png|Wind Jutsu (Tornado Slash) Stealth Jutsu.png|Stealth Jutsu Gallery 4 koma ninpoutou.PNG|Build summoning the 4Koma Ninpoutou. Notes *The references in this weapon are an homage to , a manga and anime series about ninjas who utilize various skills in battle. The four finishers are skills which are in prevalent use by the series' protagonists. *The 4Koma Ninpoutou is based off , a Japanese comic-strip format with four vertical panels. *The weapon itself—a katana combined with a fountain pen—is likely a pun on the adage, "The pen is mightier than the sword". Appearances **Episode 43: Another Build **Episode 44: The End of Evolto }} Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords Category:Kamen Rider Build Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arsenal (Build)